Oneshot Dịch ConAi Valentines
by Kay-tastic
Summary: Nguyên tác của Keil95, tôi chỉ là translator


**Title:** ConAi Valentines

**Original Work:** s/8373534/1/ConAi_Valentines

Author: Keil95

**Translator:** Min Hyun (ShinShixAiConShipper)

**Translator's Editor:** Xù Rinnie B-)

**Disclaimer:** Tôi không sở hữu gì ngoài bản dịch

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Ai Haibara & Conan Edogawa

**Status:** Complete

**AN:** Được rồi, tôi biết là tôi đã có một câu chuyện giành cho ngày Valentine nhưng tôi đã viết nhiều hơn một chuyện, và tôi chưa bao giờ thực sự có dịp để post fic này... vậy nên... hãy thưởng thức câu chuyện này, được chứ? Oh, xin lỗi vì những lỗi ngữ pháp và chính tả...Tôi muốn học chuyên ngành tiếng Anh nhưng đôi khi tôi vẫn gặp những lỗi ngớ ngẩn. Dù sao thì, xin lỗi vì đã huyên thuyên... Mong các bạn thưởng thức one-shot này!

**TN:** Một lần nữa, R&R!

**Summary:** Họ vẫn là những đứa trẻ nhưng Tổ chức Áo Đen đã bị tiêu diệt. Đó là ngày Valentine và Conan có một rắc rối. Cậu chỉ muốn nhận chocolate từ một người... nhưng không phải từ Ran! One-shot!

Conan thở dài.

"Oh? Có chuyện gì sao Kudo-kun?" Ai hỏi.

Đội Thám tử Nhí đang đi bộ về nhà. Hôm đó là ngày 13 tháng Hai.

Conan nhìn cô, rồi lại nhìn xuống đất.

"Có phải là vì mai là ngày Valentine không?" cô hỏi, kèm theo một nụ cười đểu.

"Yeah. Tôi biết rằng một năm đã trôi qua và một Ngày lễ Tình Nhân lại qua đi, nhưng... Tôi không nghĩ tôi có thể quen với việc sống ở độ tuổi này. Tất cả chocolate tôi nhận được sẽ chỉ là chocolate tình bạn, không hơn không kém."

"Ít ra đó còn là chocolate."

"Nhưng nó không giống nhau."

"Chắc cậu đã quá quen với việc nhận được quá nhiều rồi."

"Không nhất thiết phải nói là quá nhiều, nhưng ít nhất cũng phải được bốn hoặc năm chứ."

"Như vậy là nhiều hơn đa số các chàng trai rồi."

"Vậy thì, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ phải làm một chàng trai bình thường trong một thời gian rồi. Dù Tổ chức đã được xử lí, tôi vẫn bị mắc kẹt trong hình dạng này cho tới khi thuốc giải được sẵn sàng." Sau đó, cậu nhanh chóng nói thêm, "Ah, không phải là tôi giận vì thuốc giải chưa sẵn sàng, tôi chỉ đang rất muốn được nhận chocolate thôi."

Cô ấy đã nhận thấy sự nhầm lẫn nho nhỏ của cậu, nhưng có vẻ cậu đã nhận ra rằng mình đã nói việc đó một cách sai lầm, vậy nên cô bỏ qua chuyện đó. "Well, đó cũng không phải là một vấn đề gì lớn. Việc này sẽ chỉ kéo dài một thời gian ngắn nữa thôi. Tôi nghĩ tôi sắp đạt đến một bước đột phá."

"Thật à?" Cậu ngẩng mặt lên. Khuôn mặt cậu ta có vẻ đã tươi tỉnh hơn khi nghe tin.

"Đúng vậy," cô ấy cười.

Cả hai tách mình khỏi nhóm và nói chuyện thêm một lúc. Họ không thực sự nói chuyện với ai khác và đi tụt lại phía sau mọi người, nhưng họ đã giữ cho giọng mình thật khẽ.

Sau đó, 2 người tách ra và trở về nhà riêng của mình.

"Oh, chào mừng trở về nhà, Conan-kun," Ran nói. Cô ấy đang ở trong bếp.

Conan ngửi mùi trong không khí và hỏi, "Chị đang làm chocolate ạ?"

"Ừ," Cô trả lời khi đang ngân nga.

"Giành cho ai vậy ạ?" cậu hỏi một cách lo lắng.

"Shinichi," cô mỉm cười.

Conan nhìn xuống đất một cách buồn bã. Cậu ấy không định nhận quà của cô năm nay. Cậu không thể.

Tại nhà của Tiến sĩ, Ai đang ở trong bếp nấu bữa tối cùng với một thứ gì đó khác.

Tiến sĩ ngó vào bếp và hít một hơi thật sâu, hi vọng ngửi được càng nhiều mùi hương càng tốt. "Ai-kun, cháu đang làm gì vậy? Ta ngửi thấy mùi hỗn hợp trộn lẫn của cà ri và chocolate."

"Đó chính xác là thứ cháu đang làm," cô trả lời.

Mắt Tiến sĩ mở to. Ông không nhận ra rằng ý của cô là cô đang nấu riêng từng món một.

*Ngày hôm sau*

Conan thức dậy và mặc quần áo. Cậu uể oải bước đến phòng chính.

"Chào buổi sáng, Conan-kun," Ran nói trong khi quay về phía cậu. Cô lấy một thỏi chocolate ra và nói, "Của em đây, chúc em có một Ngày lễ Tình Nhân vui vẻ."

"C-cảm ơn chị... nhưng em không nên nhận thì hơn," cậu kéo dài giọng, ngượng ngùng nhìn xuống đôi chân của mình.

"Sao vậy?" cô hỏi, nghiêng đầu. Năm ngoái cậu đã nhận chocolate của cô một cách vui vẻ mà.

"Ah, k-không có gì đâu ạ," cậu trả lời một cách nhanh chóng

Sau khi ăn bữa sáng, cậu vội chạy đi. Cậu không muốn nhìn mặt Ran khi cô ấy nghĩ về Shinichi.

Tại nhà của Tiến sĩ, Ai gói vài thanh chocolate trong bếp và chộp lấy cái cặp để đi học. Cô gặp Conan ở ngoài và hai người bắt đầu đi bộ đến trường.

Khi họ đang đi trên đường, một lúc trước khi đến chỗ gặp lũ nhóc, Ai liền lấy ra một chiếc hộp nhỏ.

"Cậu trông có vẻ buồn," Ai nói trong khi giấu chiếc hộp ra sau lưng. Cậu ấy có vẻ hơi lơ đãng nên cô đoán là cậu sẽ không để ý.

"Ah, thôi, không có gì đâu."

Cô do dự nhưng rồi cũng nói, "Kudo-kun"

Cậu quay về phía cô và nói, "Hmm?"

Cô đưa chiếc hộp ra và nói, "Chúc cậu có một Valentine vui vẻ."

Cậu nhìn cô một cách kinh ngạc và mở chiếc hộp. Ở trong là một thanh chocolate hình chiếc kính lúp, nhưng ở giữa 'mắt' kính' là một hình trái tim lớn.

"C-cảm ơn." Má cậu hơi ửng hồng.

Cậu ăn nó ngay tại chỗ khi hai người đang đi và Ai liền mỉm cười.

Một lúc sau đó, họ gặp bọn nhóc và Ai lấy ra ba chiếc hộp nữa.

Tinh thần của Conan xẹp xuống đôi chút. Cậu ấy cứ nghĩ rằng cô đã tặng mình thỏi chocolate đặc biệt, nhưng tất cả bọn họ đều được tặng chocolate.

"Tsubaraya-kun, Kojima-kun, và Yoshida-san, của các cậu đây," cô đưa cho họ mỗi người một hộp

Họ mở hộp của mình ra và bên trong mỗi hộp là một miếng chocolate hình tròn.

"Valentine vui vẻ," cô mỉm cười.

Họ đều rất vui.

Tinh thần của Conan được nâng lên khi cậu nhận ra chỉ có thanh chocolate của cậu thực sự có hình dạng, hơn nữa, nó còn có hình trái tim ở giữa trong khi những người khác thì lại không.

"Eh? Conan không có cái nào à?" Genta cười khúc khích.

Ai đỏ mặt và nói, "Tớ đã đưa cho cậu ta rồi."

"Oh," họ trả lời. Việc đó khiến tinh thần của Mitsuhiko chìm xuống đôi chút, nhưng cậu vẫn nhận được chocolate nên đã bỏ qua chi tiết đó.

Mọi người ăn phần của mình khi họ đi đến trường.

Khi đang đi, Ai hỏi, "Cậu vẫn nhận chocolate của Ran như thường lệ chứ? Tôi cá cô ấy sẽ rất xúc động khi Shinichi nhận nó và khi 'Conan' ca ngợi thành phẩm của cô."

Cậu ấy lo lắng lê chân mình dưới đất và nói, gần như thì thầm. "Không, tôi không thể làm được hai việc đó nữa đâu. Tôi thật không thể nhận bất cứ loại chocolate nào của cô ấy giành cho tôi nữa."

"Eh, tại sao không?"

"Tôi không muốn cô ấy có bất cứ thứ tình cảm nào cho tôi hay Shinichi. Hơn nữa..."

"Hơn nữa làm sao?"

"Tôi chỉ muốn nhận chocolate từ một người..." mặt cậu hơi ửng đỏ.

Cô ấy nhìn cậu khoảng một phút rồi nói với một nụ cười nhỏ, "Vậy tại sao cậu lại nhận chocolate của tôi?"

Mặt cậu đỏ lên thêm một chút và cậu nói, "Bởi vì... Tôi chỉ muốn nhận chocolate từ cậu thôi..."

Cô mỉm cười và nói, "Vậy thì, tôi đoán tôi có thể nói rằng tôi cảm thấy khá vinh dự đấy. Thám tử vĩ đại Kudo Shinichi chỉ muốn nhận chocolate từ tôi. Tôi tự hỏi điều đó có thế có nghĩa gì..." Giọng của cô trở thành giọng trêu tức và mặt cậu, dù không muốn nhưng vẫn chuyển sang một gam màu đậm hơn.

"Im đi," cậu lầm bầm.

Cô cười thầm.

"Các cậu đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?" Ayumi hỏi khi cô quay lại để nhìn bọn họ.

"Ah, không có gì đâu," Conan nhanh chóng đáp lời, sắc mặt của cậu trở lại bình thường.

Ayumi nói, "Tớ biết rồi, tớ sẽ mua chocolate cho tất cả mọi người sau khi tan học!" Cô mỉm cười vui vẻ.

"Không cần mua cho tớ đâu..." Conan nói.

"Eh? Tại sao?" cô ấy hỏi một cách buồn bã.

"Ừ... thì... tớ... thực sự không thể nhận chocolate như vậy được. Hiện giờ tớ đang có một chính sách là tớ sẽ chỉ nhận chocolate từ một người thôi."

"Oh... và cậu đã nhận từ Ai rồi à?"

"Ừ."

"Vậy thì năm sau tớ sẽ phải tặng cậu trước!" cô nói với ngọn lửa của lòng quyết tâm bùng cháy trong mắt của cô.

Conan lầm bầm cho chính mình nghe, "Đó không phải là thứ tớ muốn. Ý tớ là tớ sẽ chỉ nhận chocolate từ một cô gái nhất định thôi."

Ai nghiêng vào và nói, "Vâng, ít ra cậu biết cậu muốn được nhận chocolate từ một cô gái."

"Thôi nào, chỉ có Ayu-" cậu dừng lại. Cậu nhìn cô ấy với đôi mắt mở to.

"Cậu có thôi nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đó không thì bảo? Sheesh," cô thở dài và cố che đậy sự thật rằng mặt cô đang ửng đỏ.

Họ đi vào lớp và ngồi xuống.

Kobayashi-sensei, người đã theo lớp*, nói, " Nào các em, cô đã làm chocolate cho tất cả mọi người ở đây, vậy nên cô sẽ lần lượt đưa chúng cho các em nhé."

Mọi người hò reo. Mặc dù thường lệ thì chỉ có con gái mới tặng cho con trai, chocolate tình bạn lại có thể tặng cho cả hai đối tượng.

Khi cô giáo đang phát chocolate, mọi người đều ca ngợi về việc chúng ngon như thế nào. Đến lượt Conan, cậu ấy nói, "Không, em cảm ơn."

"Eh? Em không muốn chocolate sao? Em không thích chocolate à?" cô giáo hỏi trong khi nghiêng đầu.

"Ah, thực ra thì em rất thích chocolate, nhưng em đã tự đặt ra một chính sách mới cho chính mình. Từ bây giờ, em sẽ chị nhận chocolate từ một cô gái thôi."

"Oh, vậy là em đã nhận chocolate từ một cô gái rồi à?" cô Kobayashi hỏi với một nụ cười toe toét.

"Vâng."

"Và cô có thể hỏi là từ ai không?"

"Từ em," Ai trả lời.

Kobayashi có vẻ ngạc nhiên. "Vậy thì, cô đoán cô phải là người tặng đầu tiên năm sau nhỉ?" cô hỏi với một nụ cười tinh nghịch.

Ayumi đứng dậy và nói, "Không! Em sẽ là người tặng đầu tiên năm sau!"

Kobayashi cười khúc khích và nói, "Em sẽ phải vượt qua cô trước đã."

"Ý tôi không phải là như vậy," Conan lầm bầm trong khi thở dài.

Ai cười khúc khích và nói, "Đừng lo, chắc chắn năm sau tôi sẽ tặng cậu đầu tiên và cậu có thể nói rằng có người đã vượt mặt họ rồi."

Conan đỏ mặt và nói, "C-cảm ơn."

Mitsuhiko và Genta đều đang ném cho Conan những ánh nhìn/tia nhìn nhìn chết chóc. Cậu ta là người duy nhất nhận được sự chú ý từ các cô gái.

Conan có thể cảm nhận được tia nhìn của họ. Cậu rùng mình.

"Cậu lạnh à?" Ai hỏi.

"Không, tôi chỉ đang 'nhận' được những ánh nhìn lạnh gáy của hội con trai xung quanh thôi."

Ai nhìn quanh và nhận thấy rằng có cơ số những chàng trai đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Conan... không, nhìn một cách giận dữ mới đúng. Điều này khiến cho một nụ cười xuất hiện trên môi cô.

"Tôi đoán rằng họ không thích việc cậu quá nổi tiếng đối với hội con gái."

"Có vẻ là như vậy," cậu trả lời.

Sau khi giờ học kết thúc và Đội Thám tử Nhí đang chuẩn bị rời khỏi lớp, Conan nhận ra cậu đã để quên một quyển sách giáo khoa và nhanh chóng chạy đến bàn mình, những người còn lại nói họ sẽ đợi ở cổng.

Cậu ấy nhanh chóng cất quyển sách vào cặp và đi ra cửa. Cậu quay ra sau khi đi qua cánh cửa và nhảy dựng lên. "Wah!" cậu hét lên kinh ngạc. "Oh, Haibara..." Cậu ngập ngừng một lúc rồi nói, "Um... thì... Tôi đoán là chỉ có chúng ta ở đây thì tôi có thể... um... cậu biết đấy..."

"Cứ nói toẹt ra đi Kudo-kun. Chỉ có chúng ta thôi, không cần phải ngượng ngùng gì đâu," cô nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Vậy thì... cảm ơn vì thanh chocolate! Nó rất ngon và... và... tôi rất vui khi nhận được nó từ cậu," cuối cùng cậu cũng nói ra được, suýt chút nữa thì ngạt thở vì hồi hộp.

Cô ấy cười và nói, "Đừng có quên điều đấy vào ngày 14 tháng Ba."

"Tôi sẽ không quên đâu, tôi hứa," cậu trả lời với một nụ cười.

**The End**

**TN: **theo lớp: dạy lớp nhiều năm liền


End file.
